I Despise You ::
by wild-ombrekiss
Summary: Amy Rose, Sonic's stalker and self-proclaimed "girlfriend" encounters Scourge, Sonic's enemy and look-a-like. Scourge tries to convince Amy that Sonic will never love her and will always love Sally Acorn, Amy starts thinking about why she wanted to have just one goal: For somebody to love her who never will. Scourge/Amy Rose, R&R please, thank you! No likey? No commenty
1. Seeing Scourge

_Oh geez, my first Sonic story. I tried studying the character's to have a look at their personalities and the way they behave. This story was going to be ShadAmy, but I decided to do ScourgAmy, heh :)_

Amy's POV

I walked through the streets of Mobius, holding onto my shopping bag tightly and making sure my shoulder bag didn't slip off my shoulder. It was very windy and also annoying, I hated when the wind flew past my hair, I liked my hair sitting perfectly incase I saw Sonic. Everyone thinks I just have a "silly little crush" on him, but really, I think it's something more.

Beside me was Cream, Cream the Rabbit, my best friend and sidekick. Me and Cream was like Sonic and Tails, and it's adorable because I can tell Cream has a small crush on Tails, "Hey, Cream?" I said to her, the rabbit was holding a smaller shopping bag with groceries in it, these groceries were for her mother.

"Yes, Miss Amy?" Cream asked sweetly and politely, she looked up at me and so did the small figure by her side. Cheese. Cheese was a chao, a pretty small chao, he was blue and yellow and had a red bow around his neck, a clothing piece that of course, Cream gave to him. Cheese usually said the word 'chao', and Cream was the only person that could understand him.

I looked down at Cream, her huge, tan eyes staring up at me, filled with glee "I have a question" I began.

Cream giggled "Is it about Mr Sonic?" she asked me, I looked forward again and she kept looking at me. She knew me too much.

"Yeah" I said, joining in with her giggles. Her giggle was sweet and it showed her happiness, which was what I loved about Cream, her happiness and positive attitude towards everyone. Once we stopped giggling, I marginally sighed "Do you think he'll ask me to go to the Mobius Ball?".

Cream looked away and also looked forward, it was getting darker now but we were almost at Cream's house, I hoped that her mother wasn't worrying about her, she was very protective. "Well" she said leisurely "I think he will, but he might ask Miss Sally to go." Sally, damn I almost forgot about her. Now I had no chance of going to the ball with Sonic. Sally was nice-looking and... okay, she was beautiful, most people in Mobius said she was the most "gorgeous Mobian they had ever layed eyes on." She wasn't mean either, she was a lovely person, but I was still jealous of her and I hated myself for it, Sally was so nice to me.

"Oh, yeah," I said, trying to not show any depression in my voice. "Are you going?" I asked her, Cream was only six years old but I knew how much she loved dancing, and the ball would be a great place for her to show her talents.

She quickly nodded, "Yep! But I'm going myself, there's no one to go with, I asked Mr Charmy and he said he was going somewhere with Mr Vector and Mr Espio."

"How about you ask..." I started, Cream stared at me, she knew who I was about to say "...Tails?".

"And Mr Tails..." she said, looking down at the ground as she was still walking "He's going with Miss Cosmo."

Cosmo, she was once mine and Cream's best friend. She passed away after trying to save Earth but fortunately, Sonic, me, Cream and others helped bring her back. She's sweet, just like Cream but I must admit, sometimes she can be a little bit too bossy. I had a feeling Cream was jealous of her, like I was jealous of Sally "Don't worry Cream, I'm sure there is someone else."

I gave her a reasurring smile and she replied with a soft smile, "Thanks Miss Amy!". We came to a halt when we were at her house, and her mother had already opened the door, happy to see her daughter standing there. Vanilla, that was Cream's mother's name, she was very kind and I could see where Cream got her manners from. I remembered the time Cream met Vanilla for the first time, I nearly cried.

"My baby!" Vanilla smiled with happiness and Cream put her shopping bags down and ran into her mother's arms, obviously she missed her for the day. "I'm so happy you got home early," Vanilla smiled and kissed Cream on the forhead before putting her down, she then looked down at me "And thank you Amy for walking her home."

"It's no problem Miss Vanilla, I gotta go home now, my mom will be wondering where I am" I said, and Vanilla gave me a nod "Have a good night you two."

"Thank you dear, you too" Vanilla said softly and gave me a wave, Cream jumped up and waved at me aswell before picking up her shopping bag and walking inside with her mother.

I began walking home, I loved Cream and her mum, they were so nice, in fact, they were the nicest people I had ever met in Mobius. I let out one sigh of relief that I got home with Cream in time, if I didn't, I knew that Vanilla would end up scolding me.

Now, the Mobius Ball. It was only next week, if Cream and Cosmo were going, we could all meet up at the ball. I would ask other girls if they were going but I wasn't close to Rouge, we didn't exactly like eachother, I was friends with Blaze but I knew that Silver would be taking her, they weren't dating, they were just good friends, and then Sally... if I asked her, I knew she'd love to meet up and Sonic wouldn't mind, but I didn't want to invite her.

I wonder who Rouge would be going with if she is going, not Shadow, he's not the "dancing, happy type", I didn't know what other guys Rouge talked to, Knuckles hated her even though she usually wanted to talk to him. Now, who else would be going to the ball...

"Well, well, well" I heard a familiar voice, I turned around on my heels, but then took a step back when I realized who it was. It was a male, who was green and had a red scar on his stomach, wearing green and black shoes and a black leather jacket. To complete his look, he had red glasses that sat on top of his head. "Hey, toots" he said, he was leaning on someone's house gate, which he stopped doing, he stood up straight and grinned at me.

I quickly took out my Piko Piko hammer and pointed it to him in front of me "Don't come any closer, Scourge." Scourge tried to hold in his laughter but it came out, he burst into his evil-like chuckle, amused by me.

Once he finished his laugh, he walked towards me and I began to walk backwards, like we were dancing. Something hit of my back and I turned around and realized I was up against someone else's front door fence. I kept my hammer in front of me, but he kept moving forward until he was face to face with my hammer "You honestly think this piece of junk will help you?".

I didn't say anything, after that one sentence he grabbed my hammer and tried to pull it away from me, I kept hold of it "Hey, let go!" I shouted at him, my worried expression turning into an angry one. He looked at me and then placed his hand on my shoulder, his other hand holding my hammer.

"No, you let go!" he shouted back, like we were two kids playing over a dolly. I looked at his hand that was on my shoulder, he began to squeeze really hard, it felt like the gloves he was wearing had sharp edges, the painful feeling got the best of me and I let go off my hammer. "Good girl" Scourge said, he kept hold of my shoulder but wasn't squeezing it, he quickly threw away my hammer and I watched it go far.

I was terrified, what if he kills me? He always hated Sonic and maybe this was a way to get back on him, killing his girlfri- I mean... friend.

Scourge put his free hand on my other shoulder and he stared at me, giving me one of his classic, horrible grins. "L-Listen Scourge, I don't know w-where Sonic is" I stuttered.

He kept staring at me through those ice blue eyes and I was looking back at him with my green emerald ones "Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning on seeing him."

"Then what do you want?" I asked, I tried to move but his grip was too tight.

"...You."


	2. It's a Date

_Hi guys! Sorry about not posting chapters to any of my stories recently. A couple of days ago it was my step-cousin's birthday and since we are quite close I decided to do make a hall party for her as a surprise. She loved it so once again I'm sorry and I should be able to upload one or two chapters per weekend :)_

_*psssst* it would be better to read chapter one before reading this._

Amy's POV

* * *

"...You" Scourge said darkly, I looked back up at him, my eyes were slightly widened but I was confused. Once my eyes reached his cold ones, he gave me a smirk that eventually turned into another classic grin that still sort of terrified me.

"M-Me?" I asked, my eyes glittering as he continued to smile "What do you mean by that?" I asked, my short pink hair blowing freely in the wind.

"I mean..." Scourge started his sentence, he put a tone of cheek on the two words as he looked away "I suddenly have an "attraction" for you" he then looked back at me and loved the expression that my face gave him. A slight brush of blush appeared across my amber toned face and my lips opened a little, shocked.  
"You're joking, right? Ha ha, good joke, there is no way you'd ever have an attraction for me, you've hated me since day one, now come on, let me go" I suggested, trying to squirm out of his grip, but it was too tight and secure. It was like I could feel him laugh in his head at my weakness.

Scourge looked around, checking if anyone was looking at us because in this neighborhood, if anyone saw a guy pushing a girl up against a gate, they'd immediately call the police. He looked down at me again "Nah. You see, when I start to like something, I try my best not to let it go" he replied, his voice sounding more flirty-like.

I looked at him, slightly disgusted, there was no way I liked Scourge flirting with me "...Well, it's a shame that I like Sonic then, isn't it?" I asked, lightly furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah Sonic, speaking of him, I heard him and Sally are still dating... how long has that been, nearly two years?" Scourge asked, trying to mock me "It's a shame you'll never be with Sonic."

"You don't know that!" I said, shouting at him as I got even more angrier "They're only dating, it's not like their madly in love" I said. Scourge laughed at my comment but I didn't find it that amusing "At least Sonic can actually keep a girlfriend for more than a year," I said, mocking Scourge back.

Scourge laughed once more before realizing what I had just said "You do know my girlfriends only last about a month because they're all too moody."

"Yeah and do you know they're moody because dating you would obviously make someone moody."

It was like a never-ending comeback fight.

"I'm actually starting to wonder why Sonic chose Sally over you, I mean you've got it all, funniness, cute personality, anger, just what I like in a girl" Scourge said, putting on the flirty tone of voice again "But I should thank Sonic, it means I've got you all to myself."

"Shut up, I'll never love you!" I shouted at him, giving him a nasty look as I continued to squirm. Suddenly, he held onto my shoulders even tighter and pulled me towards him and then slammed me against the gate, I let out a yelp as I began shaking in fear, my emerald green eyes looking into his cold-hearted eyes. He began rubbing his hands up and down my shoulders. "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, trembling.

"What does it look like Amz?" he asked.

Letting go of one of my shoulders, he began rubbing his gloved hand done my face slowly and gently, the feeling felt nice but I was never giving in. When reaching the bottom of my face, he grabbed my chin tightly and put himself forward and planted a kiss on my small, soft lips, the kiss lasted about ten seconds before he pulled away. Why didn't I move?

"You liked that" he said slowly, smirking, keeping hold of my chin. He was about to plant another kiss on me but I quickly retreated and pushed him with my free hand, once he let go off me he took a few steps back, balancing himself successfully. His smirk turned into a dark, scaring frown as he stared at me.

"Go away!" I shouted at him, keeping my hands close to myself as I slowly and un-noticeably walked away from the gate. He glared at me and didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
"Don't even bother trying to run because you do know I'll find you" he warned me, I wasn't sure if I should risk it or not but I went with my heart and decided to. I took one step to start my run but was quickly grabbed back by Scourge, who stared at me "Didn't you hear me!" he shouted, it was the loudest shout I have ever heard come from him.

I shouted back "Let go of me!". We stayed this position for a moment or two before I swung my hand and gave him a slap across the face and then pushed him once he let me go, to my luck, he fell this time on his back, holding his face.

"Amy!" he shouted at me and then when I had the chance, I began to run, entering the woods instead of the path, as that would seem a bit too obvious. I heard him call my name and I looked behind me, noticing he was getting up, hopefully he wouldn't notice me in the dark woods.

At that one moment, I began thinking of Sonic. I hoped that he was close so that I could run into his arms and let him have a talk with Scourge, but I knew he wouldn't be around... he'd be with Sally. What is Scourge was right? What if Sonic never loves me?

I have to stop thinking about this.

After about ten minutes of running and Scourge calling my name, I saw my house in the distance, a smile appeared on my face as I began running towards it, knowing that there was no way Scourge could run into my house, especially if my mom was in.

Reaching my house, I turned the handle and looked behind me, seeing that Scourge wasn't there anymore "Hmm", I walked into my house and closed the door behind me and took of my red and white high-heeled boots and put them next to my mom's shoes.

"Amy?" I heard my mom call threw, I walked into the sitting room and saw her sitting on a sofa watching television "Oh Amy, where have you been? You were suppose to be in half an hour ago, I've been so worried, I was about to call the police. Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked, with a worried expression upon her face.

"Sorry mom" I replied "Wait... my phone?" I asked and then checked the small red pockets in my dress, damn, Scourge must of threw my phone away when he threw my hammer "I must of left it at Cream's house, sorry about that."

"Well I suppose it's okay, you need to get it back tomorrow. I was on the phone to Cream's mother a few hours ago, she was talking about the ball, are you going to it dear?" she asked.

"Nope, I've got no one to go with. Sonic's with Sally, Tails' with Cosmo, Silver's with Blaze and Shadow, well there is no way I'm asking him to go" I explained to her, in fact me and Shadow were getting on quite well recently but he was still the dark type that didn't like talking a lot.

My mom gave one nod "Well just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you can't go, Cream's mother says that she doesn't have a date but she might still be going. You really should think about it."

"Yeah I guess. Well, I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning, night" I said to her, giving her a smile and walking close to her to give her a hug.

"Night sweetheart" she replied and then gave me a hug.

I left the sitting room and then went upstairs to my pink bedroom, I yawned and stretched and then stripped all my clothes off and put my red dress in my drawers before getting into my pink pyjamas. I smiled to myself because of the coziness, I immediately stopped smiling once I heard a wolf-whistle coming from outside.

Walking towards my window, I looked out and down and saw a green and black motorbike, similar to Shadow's but it wasn't Shadow that was leaning on it, I quickly opened my window and looked out "Scourge?" I shouted down, he smirked once he noticed I saw him, "What are you doing here?".

"To see you" he replied to me, faintly giving a chuckle "Plus I got lucky" he said, turning his phone around so I could see it. I squinted my eyes and what I saw was a picture of me... naked! I forgot to shut the curtains! My face turned red in embarrassment and my mouth was wide opened, gasping "Don't worry babe, I won't show it to anyone."

"Scourge!" I shouted down at him, not wanting my mom to hear. He put his phone back in his pocket and jumped onto his motorbike.

"I'll see you soon then Amz" he said, laughing as he drove off.

What if he shows anyone? What if people think I'm with him or dating him? What if...

Lots of questions ran through my head, I started to feel dizzy, completely baffled of what had just happened... Scourge had naked photos of me on his phone. I felt like I was going to faint and that's exactly what I did. I fell on top of my bed with a throbbing head and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

My green eyes fluttered opened as I sat up and yawned, looking around I saw that my curtains were still open the morning day sunshine was shining threw, I looked around my room for my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:24 in the morning. I stretched my arms and got out of bed, it must of been the birds that woke me up.

"Amy!" I heard someone shouting from downstairs, it must of been my mom "One of your friends are here to see you!" she shouted. Oh, Cream she must be here to hang out again, she was wanting to bake some cookies with me today. She was an amazing cook and took cooking classes at her school and usually won most cooking competitions.

"Okay, two minutes!" I shouted back down, I made up my bed and put my fluffy slippers on that my mom bought me last Christmas, I exited my room and closed the door and then ran down the stairs and excitedly into the kitchen, hoping to see Cream but I ended up seeing... "Scourge?..." I asked, standing confused with my arms by my side. He was sitting on my kitchen table smiling at me, like he was a friend.

"Scourge came to return your hammer and phone, it seems he found them outside and they weren't in Cream's house after all" my mom said.

"Silly Amy" Scourge said, trying to joke around my mom.

My mom let out a giggle "She definitely is. Here you go hon" my mom gave Scourge a brown cup full of my mom's great tea that she usually makes.

"Thanks Ms Rose" Scourge said politely, this definitely wasn't like him, he was just trying to sook up to my mom. I was quite shocked for a few minutes, watching my mom clean up and then watching Scourge sip tea. Once she noticed me, I gestured her to go to the sitting room so I could talk to her, she nodded and walked through.

"Hey toots" Scourge whispered to me, not wanting my mom to hear, he gave me a smirk and I gave him a disgusted look before following my mom into the sitting room.

"Why did you let him in!"

"He said you were one of his friends and he was just returning your items, and anyway he accepted my request for giving him tea."

I didn't know what to say and thinking the conversation had ended, my mom let out one last smile before going upstairs to get something. I re-entered the kitchen and looked at Scourge who had finished the tea and pushed it away from him. "You know I hate tea but I just drank it because I wanted to see you" Scourge explained.

I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows "What do you want? I know you didn't come just to return my hammer and phone, you wanted something else didn't you?".

"Hey, didn't I tell you? I like you babe, you're different from other girls, you get angry so easily."

"Stop calling me babe, toots, whatever else! Just-"

Before I knew it, Scourge had left his seat and went over and placed a finger on my lips "Shhh, you know you love it" he told me, I shook his finger away from my face and stared up at him, turning my fist into a ball, I wanted to punch him. "I wouldn't think about that you know, it would give your mother a bad impression of you" he teased.

My lips pouted in an angry way and the fist ball was even tighter, starting to hurt my hand.

"Your mom was proposing that I should take you to the ball tonight and I actually think that's a good idea," Scourge said, grinning. My mom then re-entered the kitchen with a basket full of washing.

"Did I just hear something about the ball?" she asked, Scourge nodded and I shook my head. I was completely speechless. "Amy earlier on when you were sleeping me and Scourge were talking about you and the fact that you wanted to go to the prom but you didn't have a date, so we were thinking maybe you and Scourge could go together, hm?".

"But..." I started, I didn't want to back down, I hated to make my mother upset but at the same time I didn't want Scourge to take me to this damn ball "..Mom".

My mom happily smiled "I'll take that as a yes, yes?".

"Fine" I replied, crossing my arms as I gave in "But wait, I can't go, I've still not got a dress, oh well that's a shame" I sarcastically said.

"Oh that's alright, perhaps Scourge could take you to the mall today and you buy yourself a dress? Remember, a cute one to make all the girls jealous" my mom joked, Scourge laughed at my moms comment and I simply rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to go anywhere with Scourge.

"...Okay" I said, giving in once again.

My mom grinned at me and I kept my boring look upon my face, she then looked at Scourge who gave her a smile back and then she excited the room. Scourge took small steps closer to me and I wasn't looking at him "I'll pick you up at one to go get a dress for you" he said, quite happy about the idea "Oh and by the way... nice pyjamas."


End file.
